Love lies always
by innocentstar
Summary: Fin has always believed that Reef was the one for her. But when she meets the devastatingly handsome guy o her dreams, will she change her mind.My first story so please review!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stoked and all the characters are owned by the director of stoked. Whoever that is….

**Fin POV**

"Why can't Reef just take my shift?" I asked. "It's not like he's doing anything important!"

It was a Saturday, a day for shopping, relaxing and having a surf. But I wasn't going to get ANY of that if I didn't wrestle with Baumer. If he wanted a fight till death, I was all for it!

"Well, you know on Saturdays we get twice as many customers as usual. You think this is tough? Wait till the holidays come. Whoa! You will be blown away!" he replied.

As usual, Baumer was being his annoying self and thinking WAY ahead of schedule. Holidays was months away. Baumer was the sort of boss you wish you could punch him in the face and he would say "I deserved that" not "YOU'RE FIRED!" If you get what I mean.

"I'll think about the holidays if I can survive today. Which, might I say, would be a huge achievement," I muttered

"Sorry, you said something?" Baumer asked

"No, no, nothing at all boss," I said fake smiling and thinking about revenge plans that I could operate after I cleaned the toilet of room 887 for the fifth time.

"Good, now get back to work," he said with a triumphant smirk.

My smile faded as he turned to watch the other staff doing there jobs. I was maid Fin of the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. This was the crappy hotel we worked in and Baumar was the crappy OWNER of the crappy hotel. Now usually I am not a violent person, exception comes when someone challenges me, insults me, abuses me, beats me in a surfing contest, annoys me or does something weird in front of me.

Slamming my hands onto the trolley I looked sideways and saw Johnny staring at me with wide eyes. "What are you looking at!" I snapped.

"N-n-nothing" he stammered

Pushing the trolley, I made my way up to room 887. I had memorized the route since I had cleaned it thousand of times. Rolling into the elevator, I pushed the level six button. The doors of the elevator closed and I could feel it slowly move upwards.

The doors opened and standing right there was the man of my dreams!

I stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just f-f-fine thanks," I stammered.

His fine brown hair dazzled me. His chest rippled with abbs. His arms rippled with muscles. He had hazel eyes and a muscular face. Sort of like a football player. I just stared in awe.

"So, you're a maid here, right?" he asked

"Oh no! He knows I'm a maid, a low life!" I thought

"Yeah, I'm a maid," I replied

I tried to avoid eye contact with him. "What are the rooms like here?" he questioned. "Dirty? Messy? Really clean?"

"Great, now he's bombarding me with questions I don't know that answers to," I thought

"The rooms are….ok. Kinda," I replied. Suddenly I felt like a jerk. What kind of an answer was that?

The sliding doors opened and I realized that it was time for me to get out o the elevator. Maybe I would see the guy again sometime soon. I gripped the trolley with my hands. The bar felt slippery. I looked down at my hands and saw a water like substance oozing out. Sweat! I was actually sweating when I was talking to this guy. I looked back and smiled nervously. "Of course, I would sweat. Just look at him!" I muttered under my breath.

I opened the door to room 887. It was a disaster zone. There were messy clothes lying everywhere and a slight odor of armpit and food flew around the room. Looking at the time, I only had an hour to clean this mess up! So I thought I should get to work…

"Phew!" I sighed.

I had FINALLY finished the cleaning part of my job. The room was now spotless with not one speck of dust anywhere. I was thinking about writing a letter to the rom owner saying to not mess the place up again or else. But then I would get a zero on my staff evaluation. At the rate I was going, I would get a nine….at least!

Walking back to the front desk, I saw Johnny with a goofy smile on his face. I went up behind him and looked at his point of veiw. He was staring at Emma rushing around giving plates of food to customers. I smirked and then remembered what I had with Reef. He NEVER stared at me like that. He just smiled at me when I walked by.

"Boo!" I shouted

"!" Johnny yelled

Every face in the front room turned to look at him. he smiled sheepishly and I giggled.

"He he he. #I got you , I got you!#" I sang. Johnny jumped up and started shushing me with his hand over my mouth. Though my voice was muffled, I kept singing. I sand louder with each verse. Finally johnny took his hand off my face.

"Okay! Will you be quiet!" he asked. His eyes were darting around the room like CRAZY! I started laughing again. Johnny walked o. Stoming as he went. Maybe I had gone too far deep in that one. Sighing, I made my way back to the staff room.


End file.
